Yes, That's My Name: The Adventures of Natural and Solace
by LittleSpringroll
Summary: It started off like any normal day for fraternal twins Natural and Solace. But it didn't end like one! Based on a possible past in Ysavvryl's fanfic ClicheStorm. We don't own the places, the characters, or the beginning, so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Lacunosa

_One thing we thought would be interesting would be if someone wrote a fanfic based on someone else's fanfic. We decided the best way to encourage this is to write one ourselves. So here's our story: The Adventures of Natural and Solace, based one of the possible timelines in ClicheStorm by Ysavvryl.  
_

_The part where they're playing with cars is basically copy and paste from ClicheStorm. And yes, there was no one to convince Stacy not to name her son Solace...  
_

* * *

Chapter 1: Lacunosa

They were outside, playing with remote controlled cars in an open plaza. From the white stone, tile designs, and flowerbed holders, this was Lacunosa. A bridge passed overhead, with the stairs to the upper level of town on the other side. There was an unmarked and unremarkable door nearby, with a tinted glass that let light in without revealing what was inside.

They were just kids, not even ten. One boy had a black and yellow car that he was racing between the concrete flower holders. The other had a dark brown and green car that was easily outrunning the first one although it was proving difficult to steer. On turning a corner, it skidded and flipped over. "Oh, now what?" The second boy said, going over to it. He brushed his long green hair out of his eyes to take a look. "I had enough trouble with it jerking around at first."

"That's cause you messed with it yesterday," The first boy said, in a taunting manner. "They're good enough on their own."

"But I did get it to go faster." He paused. "Solace, do you smell that?" He stopped when he noticed the car smoking, then yelped and jumped back when fire burst out of it. The smell of burning electronics and plastic immediately grew stronger.

"Watch out!" an odd voice called out. A Wingull flew down and used Water Gun to put the RC car fire out. "You okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Solace said, then made a face. "That smells awful."

"But I worked so hard to make it better," the other boy said, then turned as the door opened. "Mom!"

"What's going on?" she asked, concerned and looking them both over. Her short brown hair was loose, only held back by a headband. She was dressed casual but nice in a blue blouse, darker blue vest, and a long skirt. When the second boy came running over to her, she put her arm round him. "I thought I saw fire."

"I messed up again," he said, upset.

"His car caught on fire," Solace said. As much as he teased his twin, he knew all the effort he'd gone to in trying to make the car better. "But he had it going really fast this time, like twice the speed of mine."

Stacy patted the green-haired boy on the back. "Well, you must be improving then, Natural. You took pictures of your work this time, right?" When he nodded, she said, "I'm still on the clock, but go take the car and the pictures over to the school shop. I'm sure the teacher will still be around, and he can tell you what went wrong."

"But I wanted it working for the young engineer's show," Natural said, worried that with this car wrecked he couldn't get the project together in time.

"That isn't until August; you have lots of time." For a moment, Solace was conflicted on what to say. But the fact that he did want to see him succeed decided it. "You can work on mine, but you have to make sure not to make it go up in flames too."

She smiled at him, silently thanking him for making the offer.

"Thanks, but I'll keep trying with my own allowance money," he said, letting go of their mother. "I might need to do some extra work to keep at it, though. Do you think the shop teacher will let me work some there?"

"I don't see why not, since you're in there after school so much already," Stacy said. "Go on, or you might miss him."

"Okay, we'll see you back home," Solace said, shutting off his car. "Come on, I'll come too."

It wasn't a long way to the school shop, but when the boys got there, the teacher was already gone. It wasn't hard to tell. All the windows were dark and a 'closed' sign hung on the door.

Natural looked frustrated. "What now?"

Solace wished there was something he could do. He had already offered to let Natural modify his RC car, but he really didn't want his twin to tinker with it without the shop teacher's oversight. "Maybe he just left and we could go find him."

His twin looked away. "How would we know where he went?"

Solace felt a prick of curiosity. "I know, we can be detectives and look around for clues!"

"Yeah, right, we'll just track the teacher down like a criminal in superhero episode. Where do you get these ideas anyway?" Natural trailed off again.

"Hey, that's exactly what I was thinking!" Solace said in surprise. "It would be fun to try doing it."

"Do what?" asked Natural.

"Pretend we are spies and we have to track down Mr. Rood as if he was an enemy agent. It would be so much fun!" Solace pleaded. He was suddenly hooked on the idea.

Natural thought about it. "Okay, I guess, if it'll help me get moving on this project. Do you suppose we need to ask Mom if it would be OK?"

Before Solace could reply, a dark shadow passed overhead.

"What was that?" Natural gasped, staring up at the sky. Solace stood up in excitement. "Maybe it was Mr. Rood in a secret spy plane – we've got to follow it!" he declared.

He ran further down the path, trying to follow the shadow he'd seen. Natural raced to follow him. Solace was caught up in his imaginary adventure, but Natural was worried about where this mysterious shadow would lead them. Solace moved quickly and Natural was soon panting as he, too, dodged left around a tall building, then up two sets of stairs. Every once in a while, he would glance upwards, half-hoping that the shadow had flown high out of sight. But it seemed that the creature – it was definitely more creature than plane – was deliberately flying lower and slower, as if daring them to catch up to it.

Natural wanted to stop. But he focused his gaze upon Solace, who was dashing along the tree-lined route turning left, then right in pursuit of the shadowy creature. As much as he was scared himself, he was scared for his twin and had decided they needed to stick together. He tracked Solace as they emerged from among the trees and headed towards two flights of stairs that led down to a plateau with a cave entrance. It was then that he realized they were heading for the Giant Chasm!

"Solace! Wait! Stop!" he yelled, but Solace was too far ahead. Finally he reached his brother, who had skidded to a halt near the cave.

Solace was alternately peering up into the sky and into the cave entrance when Natural finally caught up to him.

"Solace, do you know where we are?" Natural demanded once he had caught his breath.

Solace stared at Natural as if his twin's voice has broken through a trance. He gazed around at the sky, cave, and nearby trees and spoke slowly, "I don't know. Where are we? I was just following that shadowy thing."

Natural felt a bit sick as he ventured his own conclusion, "Solace, I…I think we're somewhere near the Giant Chasm."

Solace looked back. "I-I can't see Lacunosa," he said, his voice trembling. "Did I get us lost? I'm so sorry – it seemed so exciting to chase the shadow, like a real adventure…are we really lost now?"

Natural stared back at the way they had come. There were no signs anywhere and he could hardly remember even the last three turns they had taken. "We're definitely lost."

Solace took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice from shaking. "Well, at least we're in this together. Thanks for following me."

Natural playfully punched his brother in the arm in an attempt to restore some normalcy to the situation. "I didn't have a choice! I needed your RC car for my project!" Somehow joking around made him feel a little bit better and helped him think more clearly.

"What next?" Solace mused as he tried to squint at the sun to get his bearings.

Natural looked around at the surrounding tall grass and spotted a Golbat. "I think I'll ask that Golbat for directions," he replied.

A short time later, Natural thanked the Golbat and it flew away. "Good news," Natural said. "Golbat says there's a way out of here, only a short distance away. Here, I'll lead." He hurried off to the right and Solace followed.

Soon, Solace got tired of walking. "A short distance away? Seriously, this is taking forever," he huffed. "Why don't we take a shortcut?" He pushed his way through a small gap in the trees. "See, it gets us closer to – whoa!" He felt himself slip off some sort of ledge. When he looked down, he saw that a long fall awaited him.

"Grab my hand!" Natural thrust his arm out to his brother. Solace grabbed at his wrist, caught it, and they both tumbled off the cliff.

* * *

_If anyone wants to know, the ClicheStorm chapter that this is based on is Chapter 32, Meeting With a Distant Father. Any kind of review is appreciated! :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations, Explanations

Chapter Two: Explanations, Explanations

Splash! The twins landed in the water. Solace gasped for breath as the waves tossed them around. As he desperately flailed his limbs to keep his head above water, he regretted not taking the swimming lessons his mom had recommended. Natural had at least learned how to float, although that skill wasn't much help in such a rough sea.

Just when Solace thought they were goners, he heard someone shouting, "There are two kids in the water!" The hope of a rescue buoyed him and he found new strength to continue his struggle for survival. It was probably just a few minutes, but it felt like forever until he felt strong hands lift him up and wrap him in a towel. He felt glad to have been rescued, but a moment later his exhaustion caught up with him and he fainted.

* * *

Solace woke to the sound of a Jigglypuff singing. He rolled over. He was in a soft bed and he didn't want to get up. But he remembered that his mom had no idea where he and Natural were, and he didn't want to worry her. He slowly opened his eyes. The room was a small house, with a rug, a TV, and another bed. He supposed that the lump under the other covers was Natural.

He took a look at the few people in the room. They were sitting together on the rug, carefully watching him and Natural. One was a tough-looking man with a big white beard and two black gloves. Solace felt that he'd seen that man somewhere, but couldn't quite place it. The other person was a woman who had curly blond hair and was wearing a black dress. Solace recognized her instantly. She was – wait, was she really –

Solace sat bolt upright in his bed as he realized it was Cynthia – The Sinnoh Champion!

Cynthia smiled at him. Drayden chuckled. "I see you're getting better already."

Solace nodded, finding it hard to choose what question to ask first. He felt as if he had a million. So he started with the big one. "What happened?"

Drayden opened his mouth, but Cynthia interrupted. "I'll explain," she said. "I was surfing, when I noticed you two flailing around in the water, so I got Drayden. At first he didn't believe me that you two had just suddenly come in with the tide, but eventually he came. He helped pull you out and he and my Garchomp carried you to my summer home – here in Undella."

The lump in the next bed shifted and Natural's familiar face emerged from under the covers. "Are you – are you – _Cynthia_? From Sinnoh?"

Cynthia nodded and smiled. "Correct."

"Now can I say what I wanted to say?" Drayden asked impatiently.

Cynthia shrugged. "Sure."

Drayden straightened up. His penetrating eyes looked first at Solace, then turned to Natural. "You two," Drayden said, "have some _explaining_ to do!"

The twins started talking at the same time.

"Well, we were lost–"

"We fell in the–"

"SILENCE!" Drayden commanded. "One at a time!" He pointed at Solace. "You! In the blue jacket! You're first!"

Solace sighed. "Okay. So. We were following this weird shadow we saw, and we got lost, and we tried to get back, and I kind of tried to take a shortcut, and we kind of fell into the water…" He smiled nervously.

Drayden seemed to judge his explanation. Finally he said, "Good enough."

Solace let out a long breath.

"NEXT!" Drayden pointed at Natural. Natural pointed at himself. "Who, me?"

Drayden rolled his eyes. "Yes, you, obviously. Who else could explain this besides you and your friend?"

"We're brothers," Solace put in.

"You," Drayden said, "are not to be speaking now."

The boys glanced at each other and gulped.

Natural started his part. "So, as Solace–"

"Speak up, you," said Drayden.

Natural slid a little further under the covers of the bed. "S-so, as Solace said, w-we saw an odd shadow, and we tried to follow where it was going. We got lost at the Giant Chasm, and Solace took a shortcut and fell off a ledge. I tried to pull him back up, but we both fell."

Drayden stared at him, then turned away. "Better," he said, satisfied.

Natural and Solace both sighed with relief.

"I AM NOT FINISHED!" Drayden yelled as he spun around to face them again. "Listen up, you knucklehead with the blue jacket. It seems that this was YOUR FAULT since YOU tried to take a shortcut!"

Solace squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. "Please, I–"

"Drayden, that's enough." Cynthia looked exasperated. "These poor brothers have been through a lot. Can't you let them get some rest?"

"Cynthia…you're a life saver…" Solace gratefully nodded at Cynthia and promptly fainted again.

* * *

Solace awakened to find his twin was the only one left in the room. By the time Natural opened his eyes, Solace was pacing the floor restlessly. "Finally! You're such a sleepyhead!" Solace exclaimed when he spotted his brother gazing aimlessly around the room.

"What time is it? Where are we?" Natural asked.

"It's time to leave!" Solace announced. "We've been in Undella for HOURS...aren't you hungry?"

"Are we really in Cynthia's house?" Natural asked cautiously as a jumble of images of shadows, cliffs, waves, Cynthia and Drayden struggled to order themselves in his mind. He couldn't make out what was dream and what was reality.

"Yep, the Sinnoh champion herself! She rescued us after we fell over the cliff's edge and nearly drowned," Solace hurried to Natural's bedside and proffered a plate full of tasty food, "and she's gonna help us get home, but I had to wait until you woke up and ate. Now you've got to eat so we can leave!"

_So it wasn't a dream. All the memories were real._

Natural wolfed down the food while Solace explained the plan.

"Cynthia left us the food along with two backpacks with extra clothes and a special map," his twin gestured toward the table near the door. "We're supposed to take these blankets and head back towards the water. She's arranged for some Pokemon to meet us there and help us get home."

After leaving their generous host a thank-you note in their best, but still scrawled-looking handwriting, the twins ran outside. Energized by the food and the thought of returning to the safety of home, the twins sped down to the banks of Undella Bay with their blankets flapping behind them. When they reached the water's edge, they carefully placed their backpacks and blankets down and scampered about collecting shells and starfish glancing up every now and then to search the sky for flying pokemon. They were so intent on the sand, water, and clouds that they never heard the black sedan that rolled down the road from Undella.

* * *

Solace woke up again; this time it was dark and he couldn't see. His limbs were pressed against his side by a soft, but tightly wrapped material. There was a sudden jolt and he rolled forward until his body struck something firm and the sensation of movement ceased. Suddenly light flooded wherever he was.

A voice intoned something that sounded like, "We're here,"

As his eyes adjusted, Solace realized he was in the trunk of a car. He was not on the beach where he last remembered being with Natural. He didn't remember being picked up by a Pokemon. He blinked and looked up into the face of someone…or some creature.

Thought most of the face was covered, the exposed eyes were seemingly emotionless.

"He awake?" called the voice of second person or thing, also muffled by an apparent mask.

The head closer to him nodded.

"OK. Close the trunk, then. Take the other one in the wheelbarrow, I'll take care of this one," barked a third deeper voice.

The eyes caught his questioning gaze for a moment, then blinked. The trunk slammed shut just above his head. It didn't hit him, but the effect was similar. Solace was dazed and confused. As the vehicle accelerated, his mind also spun into high gear. _Who were they? Where had they come from? Where were they going?_ Somehow, he had the sense that they weren't headed home.

* * *

_Drayden was really just a fun character to play with. The wheelbarrow was also just for fun. Hope you liked it!_


End file.
